


Trust Me, Darling Dear (I'm so Sincere)

by Nactmerrie



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Pet Names, concept: flynns an asshole, dont use someone's trust in you against them, flake (ship name as requested by beta reader), sort of??, sully pulls a protective dad, this was suppose to be a fun time and it wasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nactmerrie/pseuds/Nactmerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Flynn thinks Nate doesn't trust him and decides that the two need to work through a trust exercise together. It doesn't exactly go the way Nate thought it would. Really it doesn't go how Flynn thought it would either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me, Darling Dear (I'm so Sincere)

**Author's Note:**

> Title lyrics from "Trust Me" from The Devil's Carnival.

            Nathan Drake had a certain air about him – one that seemed to attract everyone around.

            Including Harry Flynn.

            He didn’t know what it was with Drake. Maybe it was the fact that he always looked like he was in pain. Or that it looked like he hadn’t eaten in a while. Or the weird constant wetness in the corners in his eyes. It wasn’t like Flynn was into that; rather, it was that Drake opened himself up to people being the way he was.

            So here he was, in some bar, with Drake drinking beside him. Looking like he did. Slightly in pain. Probably sleep deprived. Laughing in that way that was completely genuine and showed that Drake trusted him. And Flynn wanted to kiss the look right off of him.

            “Flynn?”

            Shit, Drake had been talking to him and was now looking at him with his big eyes. “What was that, mate?”

            Nate smiled crookedly, the corners of his eyes doing that thing where they wrinkled up. “I was just saying… Ah, you know what, never mind.” He had a slight flush building across his skin. “It’s just good to have a partner around.” One of his hands rose to rest behind his neck, scratching the space between his shirt and skin. Flynn wondered what his skin tasted like, if it would be salty or sweet –

            Shit, Flynn could feel the alcohol getting to him.

            “Sure thing, sailor.” He smiled that shit-eating grin of his. “Though, I’ll say, I was surprised when you called up old Flynn to help you.” Not really, but shit if he wasn’t a sucker for compliments.

            That infectiously delightful laughter filled the air closest to Harry. “Well, Sully was busy with something else and I hadn’t seen you in a while. Doesn’t matter, just knew you were the right guy for the job. Perfect, actually.”

            Flynn’s heart would have jumped out of his chest at that comment if he wasn’t keenly aware of what was happening. “Aw, you know just what to say to keep me working with you.” It was sad that it was this easy to please him.

            Between the two of them, shooting the shit was easy and continued on for what felt like forever. Flynn couldn’t remember the last time he genuinely felt this light.

            Nathan laughed again, louder this time. “Hey, wait here a sec, I’ll be right back.” He stood, wincing slightly from a wound he gained during their job, but laughed it off.

            Like he always did.

            Harry watched him leave towards the bathroom and visibly let himself relax. It was stressful to be around Nathan Drake. The kid barely took care of himself and often just seemed to be coasting by some days. When they were on jobs together, it felt like it was up to Harry to take care of him. Not that Flynn actually gave a shit. Because he didn’t.

            Honestly, he didn’t.

            Flynn started drinking again the minute the idea even entered his head. No, he didn’t care about Nathan Drake in any way other than as a friend and a quick paycheck. Hell, the kid was annoying, and had way too much sass for the older man to handle most days. Nate gave him a headache whenever he thought about the guy. It was hardly a friendship.

            But here he was. Drinking with Drake and having a genuinely good time, despite thinking about Nate’s lips on his. Fuck, he needed to stop thinking about that.

            Sighing to himself, he wondered when the kid would be heading back, and his ears perked up at the sound of Nate’s laughter. But not his usual laughter. No, no, no, this was nervous and on the verge of “don’t hurt me” laughter. Flynn’s gaze snapped over to where it was coming from.

            Nathan was pressed against the wall closest to the bathroom, crowded in by a much larger man, his rough hands held up in submission. “Uh… I need to go back to my friend.” Nate gestured over to Flynn with his thumbs.

            Why the fuck had Nathan brought him into this?

            “Sure you do.” The larger, seemingly threatening man laughed.

            Flynn blinked, maintaining a blank expression, and thought about it. Drowning out the conversation, he could read that Nate was really hoping that he would come over and help. Except Flynn was trying to pretend he didn’t care.

            Even if he really did.

            The man made a grab for Nathan’s waist, causing the smaller of the two to jerk away violently and make a small sound. The behemoth chortled – fucking _chortled_. “Well, you sure do respond nicely.” Nathan laughed nervously, near hysterically, as he looked over at Flynn with desperate and shining eyes. Pleading for help.

            Flynn felt a twitch start in his trigger finger, wishing he had one of his guns on him, a bit angered that he had left them in the hotel room.

            So maybe he cared.

            Standing up, he sauntered over, picking up more of the conversation.

            “You and him together? Bet I could show you what a real man can do,” the large man purred close to Nathan’s ear. Drake started laughing again, trying to diffuse the situation like he always did. “Bet you’d like what I could do to you.”

            Flynn sneered as he approached. “Hey sweetheart, you need some help?” He tried to give a reassuring gesture to Nathan, but it seemed to worry the guy more. “Afraid I’m gonna have to steal him back from you, _mate.”_ He gritted out the last word, making sure the large man knew his intentions. “Considering he doesn’t seem all that interested.”

            The man seemed to make himself look bigger, trying to frighten Flynn. Too bad he didn’t frighten that easily. “Pretty sure I saw this one first.” He crowded Nate into the wall further, like he could make Nathan bend to his will the closer he got to him.

            “Pretty sure that’s up to Nate to decide,” Flynn snapped. Making sure to punctuate the kid’s name, making it clear that he knew Drake. “Though if you really wanna fight over him, I could arrange something.”

            The Brit smirked as the man pulled back, seemingly unused to not getting his way, and watched as he slowly processed what had been said. “No thanks. No bitch is worth that.” He walked away, swearing under his breath about the two other men.

            Freed from the confined space, Nate quickly crowded into Flynn’s, seeming to find comfort in the other’s presence.

            “What, no thanks, sweetheart?”

            Nate laughed weakly. “Thanks Flynn. I have no idea what that guy wanted.” He looked at him with those wide eyes and seemed to be happy with the other man just being there. “Can’t imagine it was good.”

            Was. Was he serious? Did he seriously have no idea?

            “Um, pretty sure he wanted to fuck you, mate.” Flynn’s voice was a bit incredulous. “Don’t know how that one flew over your head.” He let out a laugh at how naïve Nate could be. It was sort of cute. To a point.

            Nathan coughed violently. “I don’t think that’s… what he… seriously? Did he really? What?” He laughed, nervously. “I’m not even… What?”

            “Not even what, mate?”

            “I’m not even gay,” Nathan stated, like it was a generally known fact. “I mean – did he think I was?”

            “I’m sure it didn’t matter to him, love. He was just looking to fuck someone.” Flynn shrugged, throwing his arm around the other man’s shoulders, trying to ignore the twitch of nervousness that Nathan gave. “What? I mean, you’re pretty good-looking.”

            Nathan mumbled a thank you, seemingly embarrassed.

            “What’s wrong, sailor? You worried people think you’re with me or something?”

            Nathan jerked at that. “No! Christ. I just… can’t believe that happened? And I’m pretty sure it’s happened before.”

            A tug pulled at Flynn’s heart.

            “Huh. Well, maybe you have an air about you.”

            Drake whined under his breath, upset. “I don’t want that…”

            “Whatever, just means people find you attractive, sweetheart.”

            Nathan didn’t respond at first, seeming to take his time to find the words that would upset Flynn the most. “Could you maybe not call me that?” Like he was blaming Flynn for the fact that people were assuming he swung a certain way. He shrugged Harry’s arm off his shoulders and stalked over back to the bar. “I think people are getting the wrong idea.”

            Flynn’s eyebrows knitted together as he bit into his scarred lip. “Drake. What, don’t you trust me?” If anyone had reason to be upset, it was him.

            “Of course I trust you.” Nathan made it sound like he was being ridiculous.

            Anger flared inside Flynn, blinding his inhibitions as he grabbed Nate’s wrist and pulled him towards the hotel stairs. “Alright then.” He ignored the protests and clear signs of embarrassment building in Nathan’s frame. Nope, they were going to deal with this.

            “Flynn! What are you doing?”

            “We’re going to do some fucking trust exercises.”

            “I just said that I trusted you!”

            “Yeah, well, seems you only trust me to come save your sorry ass.”

            Nathan made a sound of protest as he was ushered roughly into their hotel room. He didn’t have a minute to gain any footing before Flynn crowded into his space.

            Flynn pressed Nathan against the wall, angry and upset, but mostly turned on. Nate was making that hurt expression again, the one that said he’d do anything to stop Flynn from hurting him. His veins burned.

            “Flynn?” He looked up at him, confused, his eyes doing that _thing_ they had done earlier near the bathroom.

            Any sense of control the older man had was snapping slowly.

            “Hey, mate. You said you trust me, right?”

            Drake’s expression tightened. “Uh, yeah?”

            That was all Flynn needed to hear. Leaning forward, pressing his mouth roughly over Nathan’s, hands brushing the other’s thin sides, making a mental note to feed the smaller man later. He pulled back when Drake made a noise against his lips.

            “You alright, mate?”

            Nate’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Why did you do that? I just said I’m not – ”

            Instead of listening, Flynn kissed him again, pushing his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Nate was mouthy, whining against him as the British man swallowed every word that tried to escape the press of their lips together.

            “Fly – _nngh_.” The more Drake attempted to speak, the harder Flynn pressed him against the wall, enjoying the sensation of Nate trying to wriggle free. “Wait – !”

            “Didn’t you say you trusted me?” He licked the question against Nate’s bruising lips. It was a dirty trick to push that on him, but he wanted to see more of that expression, so he pushed at the man’s chest. “Didn’t you, Drake?”

            He didn’t get an answer, just the slick press of lips against his chin. Flynn knew he had won this round. Nathan’s eyes were glossing over slightly as he nodded.

            Flynn needed Drake on the bed this instant. “Want you to trust me.” Nipping at the side of Nathan’s neck, he licked along the pulsing vein there, and smiled at the resultant whine. It was getting to point where he wasn’t sure if he could stop if Nate wanted him to or not. Curling his fingers into Nate’s empty gun holster, it was easy to throw him onto the bed and earn a low grunt of mixed feelings – confusion and discontent. “Well, mate, you’re certainly a sight.”

            Nathan breathed unevenly while looking up at him. “Flynn… What are we doing? This doesn’t feel right, I’m not… and you’re not... what are we doing?”

            That was a good question.

            Avoiding eye contact, because looking at his partner was not a good idea when being asked this kind of question, Flynn thought of an answer. “Maybe this is the trust exercise. Maybe this is me taking care of you.” He didn’t have time for the gay or bi or whatever the fuck kind of crisis that Nate was having. Crawling onto the bed, he loomed over the man. “’Cause you’re real bad at doing that.”

            “I can take care of myself.” Like a defiant child.

            Flynn snorted. “Sure you can, sweetheart.”

            Nathan huffed slightly, looking up at him. “Seriously, Flynn.”

            Instead of answering, he lowered himself further on top of the other man. “Already told you.” He liked the look that Drake gave him at that, eyes blinking away tears, lips swollen, chest heaving slightly. “So I’d appreciate it if you just put your trust in me.”

            “I already said I trust you!”

            Flynn laughed, pressing his face against the younger man’s chest, able to hear Nate’s heartbeat. His hands moved to feel up his sides again, enjoying the sensation of the man’s muscled but underfed frame. For the second time, Flynn made a mental note to feed him later. Then he nearly jumped out of his skin when fingers tangled in his hair.

            Looking up, he smiled at the shy look on Drake’s face. “Don’t worry mate, I’m getting there.”

            “That’s not what I – ” Nathan broke off, jerking violently when Flynn pushed his shirt up and kissed at his happy trail, then sucked wetly at the space. Nate’s hips canted up slightly at the feeling. “Flynn!” Saying the man’s name got him a nip just below his belly button. Fingers felt along his ribs under his shirt, hands warming against his skin. Nathan whined as Flynn sucked right above where his pants met his waist.

            Flynn liked the sounds he made and wanted to see what other noises he could make. “Take your shirt off for me, mate?” That way it wouldn’t feel like he was taking advantage. He noticed that his request was met, even if Nathan struggled to comply with the older man’s weight on him. Flynn’s intrigue peaked again, interested in what else he could get Drake to do next. The new expanse of space allowed him to start marking his fellow treasure hunter up, skin raising up in between his teeth.

            Nathan whined under the attention, hips jerking silently under him. Flynn’s fingers moved up to feel against his chest right under his nipples, the buds starting to peak in the chill air.

            Licking at his lips, Flynn flicked his fingers against the hard peaks, reveling in Nate’s high-pitched breaths. He wanted to comment on how good Nathan looked, but decided to keep those thoughts to himself for now. Pressing his mouth back to Drake’s body, he sucked bruises into the spaces between his ribs.

            “Flynn…”  Fingers once again tangled themselves into his hair, pulling carefully. “Please…” Hips canted again, brushing right against the older man’s front.

            “Sweetheart?” He sung the word, tongue beginning to flick against one of Nate’s nipples. “Come on.”

            Drake’s own tongue flitted out to trace along his bottom lip, nervous expression clear. “Please?” His eyes misted as he made the face again, the one that reminded the older man of begging.

            Flynn hummed against his nipple instead, a small tremble starting in his lower spine. If Nathan wanted anything he’d have to say it clearly. Taking the bud fully into his mouth, he sucked hard. One of his hands played gently with the other one, in between his thumb and index finger, watching from the corner of his eye as it swelled under his touch.

            His free hand moved to play with the skin about Drake’s pants, tracing the indents of cloth there, and felt the skin rise against the height of his fingers. The way his partner reacted… It made Flynn bite against the nipple gently, merely scraping his teeth along the delicate skin. Hitched breathy whimpers filled the room alongside slick swipes of tongue, and Flynn was sure that Nathan was getting louder.

            The younger man did make pretty noises, and Flynn didn’t mind hearing them. It didn’t mean he was blind to the fact that if he got louder a complaint might be made against them, but he didn’t care too much, not with Nathan sweetly mewling at the attention. Obviously, no one had ever shown the boy extensive care, which was why he was here right now.

            Happily, he switched nipples, Nathan flinching at the cold air against the saliva soaked one. Smirking against the other, Flynn lazily lapped at the bud, enjoying the feeling of how Drake moved under him. If he could, he’d pay attention to every inch of the man. His fingers trailed down to feel along the front of Nate’s pants, stroking the building bulge. “Well, would you look at that, baby-doll?”

            Nathan whined at something, either at the ghostly touch or the pet name. Flynn wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he wanted to get that reaction again, letting a grin grow its way across his face. Taking one of the dusky nipples back into his mouth, he pressed his hands to the bulge, his free hand moving to pet at Drake’s skin. It earned him open legs. Quietly, he whispered against the moist skin, “Trust me…”

            Sliding down, he got on his knees between Nathan’s legs and stared at the work he had done already. The younger man leaned up to stare back at him, dazed and still slightly confused. His skin was like the sun reflecting on water.

            “Shit,” Flynn murmured. “Look at you, sweetheart… Look at you.”

            Nathan looked at him instead, a noise building in the back of his throat, unsure what to do in that moment. One of his hands moved to cover his mouth as he realized that he was emitting small sounds. Beneath his fingers, he bit into his bottom lip nervously.

            “Want me to take these off?” Flynn traced along Drake’s pants and up his legs. Desperate head nods were given, skin flushing at the offer. “Wanna hear it, sweetheart.” He nuzzled against Nate’s clothed erection gently.

            “Mmm… yes?” Nathan’s head dropped back to the bed, a shiver building up his spine as Flynn slowly started undoing his belt. His feet nudged at the older man’s sides, urging him to go faster; it only made Flynn go slower, making sure each movement was deliberate. Nate let out a frustrated whine.

            “If you’re not going to… maybe we should just stop? You’ve had your fun, Flynn.”  

            Flynn’s eyes snapped up to look at Nathan, “Do you mean that? You really want to stop? Thought you trusted me to take care of you. Guess not.” He could be a brat too, could play the game just as well.

            “You’re not being fair, Flynn.”

            He snorted at the comment, and at how the moment he undid the button of Drake’s jeans, the boy jerked upwards. “If you want anything from me, sweetheart, we’re gonna go at my pace.” To accentuate his words, he squeezed the bulge in his hand, not hard, but enough to make a point. “Got that?”

            Nathan looked at him again, with that goddamn expression, silently pleading for Flynn to do something, anything. It almost got him, but he was going to take his sweet time with taking Drake apart. So he pressed his lips back to the other man’s stomach, trying to coax sweet sounds out. He got them quickly as he worked Nate’s zipper down, releasing some tension from the man’s quivering thighs.

            Flynn made a note that Nathan was very responsive. It was becoming more and more clear how little attention had been paid to his wonder of a body. He couldn’t help but wonder about Drake’s past encounters; how much previous lovers had paid close attention to the certain hitches in Nathan’s breath you’d get from just gently caressing his hip bones.

            Pressing downwards with his lips, Flynn suckled right on the stretched skin of the hip bone, while gently pulling the jeans down strong legs. If he could, he’d leave a mark on every inch of Nathan’s skin. Make the younger man remember that he had been there, that he had touched him like this.

            Pulling back, Flynn smiled, pulling Nate’s impractical Converse off, then finishing pulling off the jeans. A shit-eating grin spread across his features as he traced every inch of skin with his eyes, wanting to remember this sight later. He ripped his own shirt off, suddenly aware of how warm he personally felt.

            Quietly, he rejoined Nathan on the bed, watching the man watch him. Like he was some predator. Instead of attacking him, Flynn laid down next to him, pressing their lips back together in a swift slide. Their mouths matched together, nearly perfect but uneven thanks to how dry their lips both were. Nathan hummed against the feeling, letting himself lean into it, while Flynn wrapped one arm around him, the other sneaking down to rub at the younger man’s boxers.

            Flynn grinned against Drake’s mouth as he pressed closer and stroked at his temple. Forcing his mouth open, he was able to get his tongue in at the same time that he started circling the clothed tip of Nathan’s dick. He could feel a dampness peaking under his fingers as he wrapped his tongue around Nate’s own.

            Despite their mouths sliding against one another, Nathan’s whines and hitches increased in volume.  Flynn licked into his mouth as he pulled Drake free from his boxers, pulling the cloth down just enough to trap his thighs but release him. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered hotly against a burning ear. “Has anyone ever told you that, baby-doll?” All he got in response were watery whimpers as he sucked Nathan’s earlobe into his mouth. “Didn’t think so. But you are beautiful, look at you, dripping all over my hand. Making those noises.” He kissed the side of Drake’s neck, enjoying the feeling of his veins twitching under his lips. Circling his hand around his dick, he slowly started pumping, the precum already dripping free easing the movement.

            “F-Flynn…” Nate’s thighs trembled around the older man’s hand as he started to fuck up into the grip around him. “’m…”

            Flynn hummed against his neck before licking a stripe of saliva up it. “Yeah?” He tightened his grip, quickening his pace. “Come on baby, you can tell me.” His thumb swiped over Nathan’s leaking head. He kissed the side of the man’s face, soothing the noises. “Listen to that.” Flynn made sure to make the squelching sounds clear as he moved his wrist harder.

            Nathan groaned at that and Flynn could see the way his toes curled inward. He kept waiting for the smaller man to tell him to stop, but he hadn’t so far, not really. So, he continued, twisting his wrist to the right and watching the way Nathan’s knees jerked up and trembled. The twitching veins under his fingers were a good indicator of how Drake was feeling.

            “Flynn… ‘m-‘m gonna…” Nate’s knees knocked together as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. His lips shook desperately and his brows furrowed only slightly when Flynn tightened his hand around his dick, preventing him from cumming too fast.

            Carefully, he nudged Nathan’s head to the side with his nose, taking an opportunity to slip his fingers into the man’s mouth. It seemed like Drake got the message as he sucked experimentally on the digits. It drowned out his lovely noises, but Flynn liked the feeling. Knowing that this is what Nathan was like when he was pliant.

            The swirl of tongue and whines around his fingers fogged his brain as he played with Nathan’s foreskin, earning pitched keening noises. He caught Nate’s tongue between his fingers and squeezed gently, letting the saliva dribble all over his hand. Flynn could have come from just that if he had wanted, but he was a much stronger man than that. “You’ve got a pretty mouth, sweetheart. It talks a lot of trash, but can be so good when it wants.”

            Before he could become distracted again, he pulled his fingers free, reveling in the way Nathan followed after them. The trail of spit that connected the tips of his fingers to the younger man’s mouth shone perfectly in the dark of their room. His partner’s eyes also stayed on the strand, almost mesmerized by it.

            A new batch of pre-cum started to coat his palm as he licked his way back into Nathan’s gasping mouth. He wanted to capture the taste of Nate’s whimpers on his tongue and the feel of his pulse on the tip of his fingers. “You’re fucking outstanding; you know; you trust me so well.” If he were a better man, he’d feel bad that he was using trust against Nathan, but he wasn’t a good man and was weak to the sounds.

            Nathan was close, and Flynn could feel it in the way his entire body trembled and how Nate’s lips shook like waves against his. “You can do it, babygirl.” The words seemed to throw Nathan over the edge, his entire body tightening, and releasing. Flynn angled the younger man’s dick to purposefully spill against his stomach, staining his tan skin. “Beautiful…”

            He continued to jerk off Drake’s softening dick, without listening to the younger’s near desperate whimpers for him to stop. That it was too much. Hands pressed against his chest pitifully. Nate’s legs twitched uselessly as he pawed at the older man’s skin. Finally, with one last gentle squeeze and pathetic spurt of cum, Flynn stopped. He kissed the man gently, swallowing shaky breaths.

            Without thinking, he rubbed the cum all over Nathan’s stomach, watching it settle in his muscles and folds. Making no effort to control himself, Flynn leaned over to lap at it. It was too tantalizing, making Nate gasp in surprise. Sweat and cum mingled on Flynn’s taste buds. Hands pushed at his head desperately, and he looked up to see his partner’s bottom lip shaking, eyes shinier than he had ever seen them, chest heaving up and down, soaked in his own sweat and cum, and utterly fucking beautiful.

            Flynn wasn’t a strong man, and this was pushing at whatever willpower he had left. “Lift your legs, love?”

            Nathan’s head lolled to the side, but he did as he was asked. Shaky hands moved to hold his legs up as Flynn slipped off the bed to get a full view. He was going to wreck the younger man. He had some lube in his back pocket, thanking whatever ancient god there was that he was always prepared for a tryst.

            “You ever have someone inside of you, babygirl?” he crooned sweetly. Pulling Nathan’s legs apart, he rested his partner’s feet on the bed, wanting to see his face. “Ever had fingers here?” Flynn pressed against Nate’s already trembling hole, rubbing softly while he searched for the lube.

            Above him, Nathan had snapped to attention. “Wait. Maybe we shouldn’t? I mean… uh… Sully’s gonna be picking me up – AH.” His words were cut off as lube was spilled against his entrance. “C-cold…” A childish whine left him as he tried to get sympathy points from Flynn, but the sound worked the exact opposite way.

            Ignoring the mention of the other’s mentor or father figure – whatever the hell Sullivan was to Nate – Flynn growled lowly in his chest before rubbing at the lube-covered hole, working the slick into the tight muscle and trying to calm the nervous Drake. “You just gotta trust me, love.” He kissed the inside of one of Nathan’s thighs, “Just gotta let me do this.” He thrusted one of his fingers in, feeling the way the younger man contracted around him.

            Licking his upper lip, he bit into the curve of Nathan’s knee as he wiggled his finger around. The heat was better than anything he could have attempted to describe. “Baby, you feel great here.” He could tell this was the other’s first time by his reactions and the clear tightness that was different from someone who had “been there done that.” It lit a fire in his throat to think that he would be the first to do this. The first one to take Nathan Drake like this. 

            Nathan whined, his own fingers sliding up to his mouth for him to bite and nibble at, stifling some of his louder noise. Still, he muttered uselessly against his own skin, “Flynn… I don’t think… Flynn, w-we… shoul-ld, uh, maybe… stop… This isn’t a t-trust…” His ability to form sentences was draining from his brain as Flynn fingered him slowly open. “I-it’s too much… t-too s-soon…” He tried to explain how it was slowly overstimulating him, still too soon after his orgasm, but Flynn wasn’t going to listen.

            The older man continued to spread him on just one finger, testing the waters, before rubbing another one against his hole. Slowly then, he pressed another one in, scissoring him open. Flynn watched, enraptured by the way Nathan’s hole swallowed his digits. He’d deny it, but his mouth watered slightly. “Babygirl…” he growled lowly.

            It would probably take one or two more fingers to really make sure he didn’t hurt Nathan, but fuck, he wasn’t complaining. Not with the way Drake whined and shook around him. Or how Nate bit into his bottom lip and worried it between his teeth. He made a point of forcing soaked noises from the entrance, just to listen to Nathan’s breathing.

            Minutes passed as he did this over and over before he finally decided to find Nathan’s prostate. Moving around his index finger, he pressed against what he figured was the spot. The only confirmation he got was Nathan’s broken wail. “Yeah? That your good spot?” He rubbed against it directly, watching intently as the younger man struggled to catch his breath between cries and heavy wet sobs.

            He smiled against tan skin before biting into it and the suckling. The younger man was becoming a mess, eyes full of tears, and spine giving off spasms of pleasure. Inching another finger in, he watched how Nate squeezed around him, down to the knuckles. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart.” Flynn cooed down at him, soothing him, bringing trust back into the situation. “Look at you…” His free hand slid up to rub at Nathan’s stained and drying stomach.

            “Fl…” Drake couldn’t finish the word, arching off the bed slightly as Flynn barely brushed against his prostate again. “Mh…” His hands moved to cover his face shakily, hiding the way tears started to slip free from his eyes.

            Flynn didn’t like that he was doing that, but he also had no way to stop him currently, not when he was working the younger man open. “Baby, why are you hiding your face?” Maybe words would do the trick. “I thought you said you trusted me? This is about you learning to really trust me.” He kissed whatever skin he could get his mouth on. “Or… You want to imagine it’s someone else?”

            Nathan whined into his hands, shaking his head back and forth against the bedspread, still unable to form coherent sentences. His fingers pressed roughly against his face as he shook, his toes curling at the feel of prodding fingers inside of him. His shoulders quaked as his chest heaved up and down. Flynn was almost worried he had pushed the other man too far. “…ust you.”

            “What?”

            “… I t-trust yo-ou…” Nathan’s hands dropped slowly, trembling, as he nodded spastically. “Flynn…” And for a moment, Flynn wanted to pretend that this was Drake’s way of saying he wanted it to be him. “Flynn.” He called the older man’s name out so clearly, desperately, and his Adam’s apple shook when he did. “Please.” Nathan just wanted to make him happy, and Flynn’s heart tightened at the thought of it.

            “One more finger baby, just one more okay?” He kissed the inside of Drake’s left thigh, feeling the pulse there. Slowly, he thrust the last one inside, watching for signs of discomfort. Instead, the swell of skin around his digits distracted him as Nathan’s breath contracted desperately. “Does that feel good?”

            Nathan didn’t know what to do with his hands and desperately gripped the bedsheets. “I… I don’t know? Uhm…” His legs twitched. “I don’t… Mm…” His eyes looked anywhere but at Flynn as he tightened around the digits inside of him. “Maybe..?” His teeth slipped out to bite at his bottom lip yet again.

            “C’mon, babydoll, I’m right at your spot.” Flynn rubbed to accentuate the words, and Nathan’s eyes snapped open after having closed for a moment, his mouth dropping open and trembling as he nearly screamed.  Flynn continued to do what he was doing for a few moments, enjoying how Nate squeezed around him as he did, the way his silent wail made his mid-section twitch and bend. “I think you’re ready. Don’t you?” Flynn couldn’t wait anymore.

            Slipping his fingers out, he licked at his bottom lip, enjoying the view. Everything about this was worth it. Nathan was gorgeous like this. Pouring lube over his cock, he smirked as Drake gasped at the sight. Nate’s hands moved to reach for him, trying to stop him.

            “Wait, Flynn… We should stop. We should really stop.” His voice was quiet and begging. “It’s too much. Please?”

            Flynn rubbed his hand over his dick, spreading the slick everywhere to make sure he’d slip in easy. “Love… Didn’t you just say you trusted me?” He made a point of making a defeated and saddened face. “I need this Nathan. I need you to help me with this.” He wasn’t sure that his case was very convincing considering how hard his dick was.

            “Help you?” His shoulders moved up and down as he breathe heavily. “This will… help you?” Drake’s head lolled to the side, confused, but it looked like he was listening, falling back into a daze. “I don’t…”

            “You wanna help me, right?” Flynn smiled, sliding up, making sure he was directly over his partner. “You’ll help me, won’t you. Because I trust you.” Flynn moved to kiss Nathan directly on the mouth, letting their tongues meet, Drake’s shyly pressing against his, then pulled back to observe. And wait for an answer.

            He had another trick up his sleeve if Drake said no. It felt like the wrong thing to do, but when had he ever really done the right thing?

            “Flynn… Please, I don’t want to do this anymore…”

            Plan B it was then. Flynn sat up, eyes slitting, shoulders squaring. “Oh. I see, _sweetheart._ You’re selfish, you know that.” He pulled back, sliding away from the younger man. “Guess I should have known better than to think you’d want me to get something out of this as well. Well, I get it _partner._ Loud and clear.” Flynn punctuated his nicknames with venom. “Don’t know what I expected from you of all people.”

            Nathan seemed to flounder at the change in mood, surprised that Flynn was mad at him, “What? I don’t…” He flinched slightly when the older man lifted a hand that he ran through his own hair. “Flynn, I don’t… Um…” Hands reached for him, but stopped, scared. “You don’t…”

            Cutting him off, Flynn snapped, “Well, you got what you wanted out of this, so I should see myself out then.” He mumbled something about Nathan waiting till he had prepped him fully to tell him he didn’t want to go any further. He pulled back off of the bed, moving deliberately. Keeping himself quiet, he focused on starting to pull his shirt on, but Nathan made a noise. It sounded painful and thicker than the ones from before. It sounded like there was glass that had shattered in his throat. Flynn looked over.

            Nathan looked like he was going to cry, brow furrowed lip trembling, scared that Flynn was going to leave him. And Flynn couldn’t help but think he looked beautiful. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to leave. We can keep going?” Nathan’s voice shook as he said the words. Then, he looked up at Flynn, eyes foggier than usual as he reached out for him. “Please?” Both hands, palm up for him to take into his own if he wanted.

            Flynn knew had had won. He smiled carefully, slowly taking Nathan’s face in his hands, “Oh… Babydoll.” Thumbs rubbed at Nate’s temples carefully, trying to soothe the painful expression. “That would be a gift.” He made sure to push the younger man back onto the bed, making sure his back was flat on the mattress.

            Nathan looked up at him and smiled, a little forced, but his cheeks flushed. He hummed before leaning forward to kiss Flynn. He was trying. It was cute. How he gave small kitten licks against his lips, trying to win the man over again. Hands shakily moved to hold at him, to metaphorically paw at his face. His lower back trembled with unspoken need but also fear. Of what, Flynn wasn’t sure.

            “Open your legs for me, baby?”

            Slowly, but surely, Nathan did as he was asked. His face flushing more every inch he did. “Okay?” He was looking for reassurance now and Flynn wanted to coo and spoil him.

            “Fucking perfect, now just hold yourself open.” When the younger did, Flynn rubbed the tip of his dick against Nate’s hole before pushing in, eliciting a squeak from the other. He groaned as he started, slowly working his way in.

            Nathan was trying not to shout out, nails digging into his own skin, with blood bursting under the dull tips. He breathed out, uneasily, as Flynn bottomed out inside of him.

            “God, girlie girl, you feel amazing.” Flynn wasn’t sure where that nickname came from, but Nathan tightened around him when he said it. “Fucking fantastic.” He circled his hips a bit, keeping his hips against Nathan’s ass. “How do you feel, baby?”

            Nate didn’t say anything at first, his brain seemingly short-circuiting, still holding his trembling thighs. “I…”

            Flynn loved that he had made the ever-loudmouth Nathan Drake lost for words. It made his dick pulse inside the man. Slowly he started to thrust, shallow and short. Grunting lowly, he smiled down at Nate before grabbing the other man’s legs and wrapping them around himself. “Babydoll, you’re fucking beautiful.” It was easier to fuck into him having moved his legs.

            It seemed as though every thrust made by Flynn got Nathan just a little bit louder, cries echoing off the shitty walls. His hands searched for a place to go. “Flynn… what do I…?”

            “Around my neck sweetheart.” Nate followed the order, wrapping his arms around Flynn to pull him closer. “There you go.” Flynn immediately kissed him, hoping that for once it was reassuring rather than an obligation. Circling his hips, he worked carefully, building up Nate’s tolerance. His hands rubbed softly at Nathan’s side as he worked him into a sense of safety. In this position he could feel Drake’s returning arousal against their stomachs.

            They kissed softly as Flynn thrusted equally as soft. It was like fucking Shambhala inside of Nathan and he could see immortality on the other side. Licking at the roof of Nate’s mouth, he could taste the alcohol they had shared earlier. Everything felt almost too slow, but he needed to work Nathan up to more.

            Classical conditioning and all that nonsense.

            Sweetly, he nuzzled their noses together, enjoying the closeness. Then kissed again, longer this time. Noises were forced from Nate’s mouth into his own and he could feel where they started in Drake’s ribs. Sucking the other’s bottom lip into his mouth, he sighed at the whimper Nathan gave him in response. The hold around him got tighter.

            He murmured Nathan’s name against his mouth before kissing his jaw, “Does it feel good?”

            Nathan hummed, “Y-yeah…” Like he was unsure; no, it was more complicated than that. It was like it felt good, but he didn’t really want to be doing this, not with Flynn at least. “Feels good…” He whined out this time, tightening at a particularly hard thrust. At least he was starting to enjoy himself.

            Carefully, Flynn maneuvered Nathan so they both were on their sides. Doing this made him pull out for just a moment, Nate whining at the loss, before turning him and slotting behind him before holding the other open. It was easy to slid back in and hear the slick squelch. “This is much better.” For now, at least, he was going to milk this as long as he could. “Feel okay, baby?”

            Nathan nodded as Flynn started thrusting again, but tried to hide his noises. It wasn’t entirely comfortable to lay on his side, but Flynn was able to get at Nathan’s skin a lot easier.

            “Don’t do that baby-girl, I like hearing you. C’mon.” He made sure to thrust hard against Nate’s prostate, cries barely muffled against Nate’s own fingers. “That’s it. Keep making those noises.” The younger man’s ass bounced off his hips as Flynn thrusted into him, thighs shaking as Flynn pulled one of his legs to be over one of his, getting a better angle.

            Nathan whined against his hands, unable to keep his volume down. Still, just to make sure, Flynn pulled his hands away, bringing one to wrap around his side and the other a headrest to angle Nate’s head just right for them to keep kissing. The minute he could, he attached their mouths, desperate to taste the young man.

            Flynn liked, no loved, it all so much. He wasn’t sure he could stop when this all was over. He’d come back again if Nathan didn’t hate him by the end of this, though he wasn’t sure Drake could actually hate people. Wrapping one of his arms around the younger, he was able to beat into the other far more easily.

            Instead of running his own mouth, he just thrust into him, eyes tracing all along Nathan’s frame – at least the part he could see. He missed having a full view of Nathan’s expressions, but he liked the slightly easier access and how it felt like he was holding the other. He reached over to grab at Nate’s erection, slowly stroking it, matching the speed with his own thrusts.

            Their mixed sounds echoed throughout the room, Flynn’s grunts and Nathan’s breathy whimpers. It was almost like they were making love instead of the older taking advantage of Drake’s insecurities. “You feel so good, baby.” It was the best he could give right now, focused more on not coming right away. Sweetly, he kissed at the side of the other’s face, soothing whimpers and cries, tongue poking out to taste small tears.

            “Am I doing good?” Nathan mewled pathetically. “Flynn…”

            “So good. So, so good baby-girl,” he whispered before biting into tan sweaty flesh, feeling the bruise flower beneath his mouth. “Thank you, baby, thank you for giving me this.” For falling into his bullshit and not realizing it. Flynn whispered more kind words into Nathan’s flesh, enjoying the way it raised under the warmth of his breath. It was enough to make Flynn kiss Nate again, hard, sucking on the other’s tongue.

            It was blindingly hot as they moved against one another, Nathan rocking his hips back against him, and Flynn grasping at sweaty skin. The younger man seemed confused about what to do other than openly cry and receive.

            Flynn wanted to take Nathan apart, to feel him fall apart against him, and he wondered for a moment if he could get Drake to come from just his dick against his prostate. He wouldn’t though, he wasn’t that cruel. No matter what Nathan might say after this.  

            He whispered warm words against Drake’s ear, licking at the shell of it. “You feel good?” His own tone surprised him; it was looking for a positive answer, that in fact Nate was enjoying himself and not just letting Flynn use him. That he wasn’t, in fact, an asshole taking advantage of some naïve kid. “Come on, baby, I know you can still talk.” He sped up just a fraction, unable to really get any friction in his current position.

            Nathan pressed their mouths together, hotly trying to help Flynn get off, like a good partner would. Flynn felt like he was drowning in all of Nate. His grip on the other’s dick tightened as he held Nate off from orgasm. Not yet.

            _Not yet._

            Nathan cried at the tight hand around him, whining something unintelligible, obviously not happy about it at all. His hips uselessly tried to thrust into the palm. Flynn licked a new line up his neck, humming happily at the way Nathan jerked violently, just forcing the older man deeper inside of him.

            Flynn growled as he bit at one of Nathan’s veins, enjoying how he could feel the rush of blood under his teeth. Nate mewled, eyes barely open, hands moving against Flynn’s skin and his own head. “F-Flynn… ‘m gonna…”

            Nathan was on the edge of coming and Harry Flynn was not a good or patient man.

            Pushing the other slightly, he was able to get Nathan on his hands and knees, ass presented to him. The younger gave confused whimpers and mewls as he started thrusting hard into him, growling under his breath. “You’re gonna come? You’ve already cum once tonight and you want to cum again, before I’ve even had one? Knew you were selfish.” He kissed the middle of Nate’s back, tasting all the years carved into Drake’s skin.

            Nathan whined hysterically against the pillow muffling his groans and whines, hands scrambling for something. Flynn grabbed them, pulling them straight so the younger had no way to sit up, it also made Nate easier to fuck into. Skin slapped against skin as Flynn started chasing his own relief.

            Pulling out, with only the head of his dick inside of Nathan, he breathed uneasily. He needed to focus or he’d cum way too soon. And he didn’t want that. Not at all. He wasn’t going to get another chance at this with Nathan. There was no way. Not after some of the shit he was pulling here. Slowly, he thrusted back in, enjoying that he could watch it happen now. He could watch the way Nathan’s body took him in so easily, like breathing in and out.

            Picking up some speed, he made sure that he was just barely chasing his orgasm, not quite there yet. The younger moved against him and Flynn groaned as he watched Nathan’s skin bounce off his hips. There were so many words he wanted to say, like how pretty Drake was like this, how he could taste the desperation between his shoulders, and how the feeling of their skin attached was like holding a holy parchment.

            Flynn noted that Nathan had become a mess, dripping pre-cum all over their bed, and sobbing like a whore into the pillows. Letting go of Nate’s hands, he put one gently on the bottom of the man’s spine, the other traveling down to grip at brown sweat soaked hair. He now had complete control and leverage as he beat into Nathan with his dick.

            Groaning, he knew there wasn’t much time left. He tasted along Nathan’s back, letting the sweat mingle on his tongue, and could feel where his spit dried against skin. “Do you feel that, love? Can you feel how hard you make me?” It felt contrived the moment the words left his mouth. “Fuck, I’m going to cum in you.”

            Nathan jerked violently at that.

            Flynn laughed, it was obvious that Drake didn’t want that, but he was going to play with it. “You like the idea of feeling me days from now? Just thinking about it is making me ready for another round.” Flynn certainly liked the idea of it, how it would look, and how Drake would drip with his release. He nipped at the space between Nate’s shoulders, then moved up to his neck. “You gonna cum, Drake?”

            Nathan whined, trying to get away, but also trying to get closer. “Please…”

            Flynn smirked against the air, the hand that laid on the bottom of Drake’s spine slowly tracing along his skin. “If you don’t cum, then I just might, and who knows if I’ll want to help you after I’m done.” The words had Nathan mewling and crying slightly as he tried to move back on the older man’s dick, desperate now to get off. “That’s it baby, just like that.”

            Nathan whined as he bounced back off of Flynn’s hips, his dick swaying between his legs, unsure of how to get his partner to help him at this point.

            Moving his hands down Nathan’s frame, Flynn sighed, his orgasm crawling closer and closer. Any time now and Drake would be filled with him in more ways than one. It lit his insides on fire and he wondered how Nathan would constrict and twitch around him if he were to come.

            Slowly, he slid one of his hands to Nate’s stomach, then gently played with the head of Drake’s dick. It earned him what he could equate to a high gasp that ended in a pitched whine. “That feel good, babygirl?” he cooed into Nathan’s skin. Flynn could feel the pre-cum on his hand, once again easing his way for jacking the younger off.

            He started thrusting in time with his hand movements, trying to get Nathan to the edge. He whispered into Nathan’s back that he could cum any time he wanted, “Come on baby, let me feel it.” Thumbing along the head of Nathan’s dick earned him twitching veins against his palm.

            Nathan trembled against Flynn and the bed, unable to hold himself up with near boneless arms. He wasn’t sure what to do, if he should rock back against the older man’s thrusts or try to fuck into Flynn’s hand. So instead, he whined and trembled, worn hands trying to grasp at dirtied sheets. “P-please… Flynn…” He started to chant the older man’s name over and over as he got closer to orgasm.

            “Come on sweetheart, I know you can do it.” Praising Nathan seemed to do wonders for the boy’s own movements. “Look at you, you absolute darling.” Flynn picked up the speed of his hand, squeezing intermittently with presses of his thumb across the leaking head.

            The younger man cried out, finally releasing, hot and sticky onto Flynn’s hand and the bed. For a moment, Flynn gasped at the feeling of Nathan contracting and twitching all around him mid-orgasm before he started to fuck Drake during it. “Fucking knew you could do it. Good job, love.” He was proud of the man below him even if he was only using Nate as a human fleshlight at this point.

            Breathing harshly, he barely heard Nathan whining at him that it was too much, weeping against the pillow he also bit into. “I’m so close baby, I’m so close. You’re so good to me.” Flynn muttered words of praise as he fucked into Nathan, barely holding on, chasing so close to the edge.

            Pulling Nate up, just enough that he could bite into the back of his neck, leaving a mark that would last for days, Flynn came hard. He breathed harshly against the other man’s neck as he sucked at the skin beneath his teeth roughly. Nathan whined and squirmed in his grip, but Flynn was barely paying attention to anything other than the tight and hot feel of Nate’s insides and his own release around him.

            Finally catching his breath, Flynn pulled out slowly, turning Nathan’s head as he did to swallow up the hitched protests with his own tongue. Licking his way into the younger man’s mouth, he grunted as he freed his softening dick. “You did so good, love.”

            He watched Nathan fall over, eyes sliding down to see the man’s dripping hole, full of his own cum. It fogged his mind for a moment and he thought about how it was almost like he had claimed Drake. Like Nathan Drake belonged to him now. Licking his lower lip, he grabbed the younger and turned him over gently onto his back.

            “What’re you – ah!” Nathan’s words were cut off as Flynn pulled his hips up to get at his swelling entrance with his mouth. “Wait! Uhm!” His hands flailed and moved to try and push the older man’s head away. “I can’t!”

            Flynn wanted to say he could, but his mouth was preoccupied, namely with lapping up his own cum from Nathan’s pretty hole. His tongue scooped up as much as it could while Nate keened above him, trying to abscond from his grip, but said grip tightened as he squirmed. The mixed smell of him and Nathan filled his nose as Flynn sucked against the swollen hole.

            Every kiss and press of his tongue earned him desperate shrills from his partner. Nathan was barely holding on, toes twitching in the air as he gripped Flynn’s hair tightly. The older man bent him in further, burying his face into the space, fucking his tongue into the younger. He knew that if he curled his tongue just right at this angle that he would press right up against the man’s prostate – so he did, pressing the tip of his tongue right against it and received a wail in response.

            Flynn chuckled at the sound, his laugh reverberating on his tongue inside of Nathan, who sobbed desperately. Along the way he went back to sucking his cum out of the younger man, enjoying the mixed taste on his tongue. If he could tell Nate how good he tasted, he would, except he was completely focused on getting all of himself out and leaving an empty feeling in the younger man.

            At some point he noted that Nathan had wailed again before going quiet. Concerned, he looked up.

            Nathan Drake had passed out.  

            Flynn bit back a chuckle and let the younger man’s lower half drop to the bed gently. He slid up to rest next to Nathan, pulling his boneless body closer, enjoying the gentle breaths that hit his chest. Rough fingers carded through Drake’s dark sweaty hair.

            “You really are too much for me, sweetheart.”

            Somewhere along the way, in between kissing Nathan’s face and memorizing the feel of Nate’s skin on his fingers, Flynn let himself fall asleep.

***

            Loud, obnoxious, and deliberate knocking woke Flynn up. The man groaned, head pounding and body sore. “Who the bloody fuck is here this early?” He barely registered Nathan stirring against him, whining into his skin, and then groaning at his own aching body. It wasn’t hard to remember all the fun Flynn had had that night, especially looking at all the love bites marking up Nathan’s frame. “Love?” How easy it was to call Nate that.

            Before he could get an answer, the knocking started up again, louder this time. Flynn grunted and pulled away from the younger man’s warmth. Scrounging around, he found his pants, barely staying steady as he pulled them on. “I’m coming! I’m coming, Christ!” The knocking was incessant.

            He barely got the door open before it was forced all the way open, revealing a very cross-looking Victor Sullivan. No, not cross; something else. Maybe – murderous? A familiar sense of fear filled his insides, the same one he felt around the older man and Chloe on a bad day. “Victor.”

            The man sighed, not the good kind of sigh, as he took in the sight of the room. It was the kind of sigh that said Flynn was going to meet a terrible fate by the end of their conversation.

            Flynn could only imagine what it looked like.

            Nathan was curled up on the bed, naked, and covered in bruises that matched the shape and size of Flynn’s mouth. Flynn himself had some scratches and hand marks that matched the younger man’s own. It also didn’t help that Nate was trying to sit up and was finding it difficult every time he shifted his lower body. Already whines were sliding from his throat whenever he twitched in a certain way.

            It wasn’t surprising when Sullivan punched Flynn straight in the face and then pulled him out of the room. “I’ll be right back kid, just have to talk to your… _friend_ here for a moment, and then we can head out.”

            Flynn barely bit back a laugh at how much like a father the older man sounded. Instead, he let himself be dragged out by Sullivan, still shirtless, and pants barely buttoned up. Nathan squawked in their direction, both appalled at the punch and embarrassed at the state his “father” had found him in. 

            The door to the shared room slammed closed the same moment Sullivan threw him against one of the nearby walls of the hotel. “The hell did you do to him?”

            Flynn barely registered what was happening. “Uh. Think that should be fairly obvious Victor.” That earned him a punch in the wall next to his face.

            “I sure as hell know what it looks like,” Sullivan hissed. But his attention was divided between attacking Flynn and the sound of Nathan falling off the crappy hotel bed inside the room. “You little shit, what did you say to Nate?”

            Sullivan and Harry both knew that Nate wasn’t the type of person to just sleep with people, least of all people he considered friends. That there had to be a reason behind Nate doing that in the first place.

            “We were just doing some trust exercises.”  

            “You took advantage of him is what you did,” Sully snarled, the words barely gritted out between clenched teeth.  

            Flynn snorted. “He seemed to get a lot out of it too. You should have seen the way he moved under – ”

            That comment earned him a punch, a good one too, that had him spitting a small amount of blood out on the patterned carpet. Then his head was pulled up, fingers tight in his hair, and he was forced to make eye contact with the older man.

            “You know damn well that he trusted you and you used that against him.” Sullivan was seething. “I ever see you near him again. I swear to God…”

            “What? You’ll shoot me?” Flynn mocked him. “Don’t you think that’s a little unfair to the poor dear?” If Sullivan could play this game with him, he could do it straight back. “I’m sure he wouldn’t be happy to hear his dear friend Harry Flynn had been taken out by dear old dad.”

            Another punch landed on his cheek before he was let go, allowed to slump against the plush wall. Maybe he had taken it too far?  

            Sullivan was red. “You think that because he trusts you, you can do whatever you want to him?”

            A shiver ran up Flynn’s spine, not because Victor was yelling, but because he wasn’t. No, he spoke calmly despite his skin flaring. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen the man this angry.

            “You don’t get to do that to him ever again. You think Nate’s trust works like that? You used him. And I swear if I ever hear about or see you around him again, I will personally find a nice hole to put you in.” Every word was like a bullet in Flynn’s throat. “You understand that?”

            Flynn wanted to say a lot of things in that moment. Like maybe Victor needed to ask how Nathan felt about it. Or that maybe this would be a good lesson for Nate to not trust so blindly. Except Sullivan had already re-entered the hotel room, speaking carefully at the younger man, leaving Flynn feeling bitter with a taste in his mouth as equal to the feeling.

            Flynn followed after, slowly, watching the scene unfold. His face filled with disgust as Sullivan spoke softly to Nate, telling him to meet the older man downstairs after he had gotten dressed – like he was a damn child, but still respecting Nathan enough to do this himself. Nathan agreed softly and awkwardly. Harry sniffed slightly at the air, finding the rest of his own clothes, as Sullivan brushed past him.

            “Flynn?”

            He snapped to attention at the sound of Nathan’s voice. The younger man seemed shaken when he did, keenly staring at the building bruises on Flynn’s skin.

            “I, uh…” Drake seemed at a loss for words again. Like he was scared or something. “Well, I guess, I’ll see you around?” His voice was shaky, and he didn’t seem entirely sure that he ever wanted to see Flynn again. Still, he smiled, lips trembling as he did. 

            Not likely.

            He had fucked up this partnership, this friendship, this… whatever his heart wanted it to be.

            “Sure thing, sailor, sure thing.” Flynn faked his snarky smile as best he could, ignoring the way that his face hurt when he did.

            Ignoring the way his heart tightened and how he wanted to vomit. 

            He hadn't really planned on this. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've posted in nearly 8 years, so I'd love some constructive criticism! I wanna give a big thanks to my beta reader pagan_mint - you should all go check out her Far Cry stuff! Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this!


End file.
